


Pokochałem w Tobie wszystko

by kaviskys



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaviskys/pseuds/kaviskys
Summary: Tak, to właśnie ty. To twoje oczy, twój dotyk i twoje serce doprowadza mnie takiego stanu, widzisz to? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co mną robisz? Chyba nie, bo żadna istota nie dopuściłby kogoś do takiego stanu.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Pokochałem w Tobie wszystko

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:  
> „[…} Crowley has a mental breakdown because, he believes that Aziraphale doesn’t love him.”

— Jasne, oczywiście. Zobaczymy się później. 

I szczerze, nie był tego pewien. Nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna nie ucieknie, czy nie zostanie wezwany, albo cokolwiek innego. Crowley żył na krawędzi załamania nerwowego i czuł, jakby jego serce miało rozkruszyć się na milion kawałków. Nieświadomość czy jego miłość zostanie przy nim była najgorszą rzeczą, która mogła mu się przytrafić. Duszący zacisk w klatce piersiowej, ciężki oddech i ta czysta, wszechobecna panika — stała się jego codziennością, od kiedy uświadomił sobie miłość do tego małego, białego stworzenia, najprawdopodobniej żyjącego tylko dlatego, by przynosić miłość i oh, cholera, ten cały pokój. Czy na to zasłużył? Cóż, bardzo możliwe. Przecież był demonem, potworem, który chowa się pod dziecięcymi łóżkami. Jak to mawiają, upadły anioł. 

(Nigdy nie będziesz wystarczający.)

A to było bardzo prawdziwe, gdyż Crowley upadał codziennie, dzień i noc, upadał przy każdym wdechu i wydechu. A Aziraphale to tylko wszystko pogarszał, bo jak bardzo trzeba kogoś kochać, by w każdej minucie dnia przyjmować na siebie tak wielki ciężar? Demon kochał go miłością wielką, namiętną i tak cholernie stęsknioną, że aniołowie zapłakali, widząc to uczucie. Dlatego zawsze przy nim był i będzie, nieważne, jakie rany będzie musiał na siebie przyjąć. 

— Crowley? Wszystko w porządku?— A on był pewien, że ten głos mógłby rozrywać serca. Cóż, w tym przypadku jego. 

I wtedy demon odwrócił się, a cały świat zamarł. 

(Tak, to właśnie ty. To twoje oczy, twój dotyk i twoje serce doprowadza mnie takiego stanu, widzisz to? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co mną robisz? Chyba nie, bo żadna istota nie dopuściłby kogoś do takiego stanu.)

Płaczący anioł był czymś, co nie powinno istnieć. A upadły płaczący anioł wydawał się potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla życia i serca, dla duszy, i wszystkiego, co najdroższe. Tego nie powinno być, to paradoks — oczywiście, że paradoks. Crowley był największym paradoksem świata ludzi i pięknych stworzeń, gdyż łamał stereotypy, pasował i był wyklęty, siał zamęt, by później zniknąć w ciszy. Chyba to było powodem jego zguby. Zresztą, sam nie wiedział.

Dlatego Aziraphale zrobił niepewny krok w tył, bojąc się tragiczności sytuacji. Nie był na to przygotowany, nie spodziewał się tego i szczerze, nie chciał tego. To było tak cholernie dużo, a sam wiedział, że jego serce może tyle nie przeżyć, więc wydusił z siebie ostatki powietrza i zamknął oczy, próbując zrozumieć sytuację. Crowley stał przed nim nagi, całkowicie bezbronny i zrozpaczony.

Mężczyzna chciał zapytać dlaczego, jaki był powód tego rozdarcia, co sprawiło, że demon umiera tak bezlitośnie, te kilka metrów przed nim — ale coś go powstrzymało. Świat nigdy nie był do niego pozytywnie nastawiony, przez całe milenia musiał walczyć o ciepło, troskę i miłość, walczyć o to, co świadomie mu odebrano.  
Mówili: istnieją radości tak wzniosłe i cierpienia tak głębokie, że słowo nigdy ich nie wyrazi. Crowley z pewnością był czystą esencją tego zdania, i wiecie, to było w nim najtragiczniejsze. 

(Wyrzucony z nieba, wygnaniec, splugawiony, ten, który miał zdechnąć jak pies.)

— Oh, aniele. Mój ukochany, piękny aniele. Błagam, nie odchodź, bo pokochałem w tobie wszystko. Chyba naprawdę pokochałem, bo chciałbym słuchać twojego serca godzinami, patrzeć i słuchać, jak na wszystko reagujesz. Co poczułbyś, gdybym cię pocałował? Jak brzmiałoby twoje serce? Powiedz mi. Jak zadrżałyby twoje dłonie na myśl o mnie? Jak bardzo rozszerzyłyby się twoje źrenice? Chciałbym wiedzieć. 

A wtedy anioł uronił jedną łzę, tak, jakby był do tego stworzony, a cały świat zapłakał z żalu.


End file.
